1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a liquid crystal display device where a transparent substrate referred to as a front panel is mounted on a liquid crystal display panel (JP 2010-78898 A). In such a liquid crystal display device, an opaque region (printed portion) is formed on a peripheral portion of the front panel so that the periphery of a display region of the liquid crystal display panel is concealed by the printed portion.
Recently, there has been developed a product which satisfies a demand for a stereoscopic display of an image, and as a medium-sized to small-sized apparatus such as a mobile phone or a portable digital assistant, there has been known a liquid crystal display device which includes a parallax barrier liquid crystal panel which allows a viewer to view a stereoscopic image with his naked eyes (JP 2004-294862 A).
When the liquid crystal display panel and the parallax barrier liquid crystal panel are arranged in an overlapping manner with each other, a front panel is arranged away from the liquid crystal display panel and hence, there may be a case where the periphery of a display region is visually recognized when the liquid crystal display panel is viewed obliquely through the front panel. Particularly, when a region around the display region (a picture frame) of the liquid crystal display panel is narrow, a frame which supports the liquid crystal display panel is visually recognized. This frame receives light from a light guide plate of a backlight so that the frame is formed into a waveguide thus functioning as a light emitting body. When light emitted from the frame is visually recognized, the display quality of an image is deteriorated.